Hoping for a Miracle
by MarioandLuigiThePaperJamBros
Summary: Ever since he was a Cyndaquil, he always had a crush on Chikorita, but was unsure of his feelings... Now as Quilava and Bayleef, he finally understands but knows that it will take a miracle for Bayleef to have the same feelings he had for her years ago... Cyndaquil x Chikorita / Quilava x Bayleef (FlareLeafComfortshipping) / (EvolvedFlareLeafComfortshipping) One-shot!


**Justin: Hey guys! It's the man you know and the guy that loves to throw as Mario! Welcome back to yet another story made by me! You already know my name so...**

 **Today, I present to you yet another Pokemon fiction. However this time around, I decided to do my very first One-Shot and took my second favorite Pokemon Pairing for a spin, well more like my second favorite plus their evolutions.**

 **And in-case you didn't already know, the pairing is Cyndaquil x Chikorita, but as the text above implies, it's also Quilava x Bayleef.**

 **Pikachu: *Reads over story* Wait a minute, this story takes place around Christmas... It's already New Year!**

 **Justin: Well no need to be too specific now, the time placement fits really well with the theme of the story.**

 **Pikachu: I guess but...**

 **Justin: *Claps hands* Great! So we're on the same page!**

 **Now before we begin our story, I put up a poll asking, what would be a good shipping name for Cyndaquil and Chikorita so I came up with some good shipping names for them. I know you guys are going to tell me that the shipping name is Pushshipping, and although it is one of the many choices in the poll... I don't see many Cyndaquil x Chikorita stories under the name Pushshipping...**

 **So far the winner is: FlareLeafComfortshipping (Based on the scene from a Hot Water Battle where Cyndaquil comforted Chikorita when they were stuck in the cave.) so I will use this shipping name when I write a story with these two together.**

 **After reading this story, I want you guys to take the poll and tell me what is the best shipping name to you on my main profile page.**

 **You can also send me a review if you want to pitch your own idea for a shipping name for these two and it may be added to the poll.**

 **And yes there are other pairings and some references in this story...see if you can spot them all. (No not the music)**

 **Without further adieu... I present to you my story! ENJOY AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Music List in Order**

 **1) Daily Life - Xenoblade Chronicles**

 **2) Frontier Village - Xenoblade Chronicles**

 **3) Id (Serenity) - Fire Emblem Awakening**

 **4)** **"Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll!" - Fire Emblem Awakening**

 **5) Emergency!** **\- Fire Emblem If (Fates)**

 **6) Id (Serenity) - Fire Emblem Awakening (Yes again...)**

 **7) Partner's Theme - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon**

 **8) Epilogue - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon**

* * *

 ***Song: Daily Life - Xenoblade Chronicles***

The day was December 25th so that means Christmas time has arrived in the region of Kanto and Ash has just returned from the Kalos Region and invited most of his friends from all across regions to Professor Oak's Laboratory to have a welcome have a Christmas Party. While the party was indoors or at the front of the lab, all the Pokemon have been released outback at the coral to talk and have fun together...maybe even get together. You see, most of the Pokemon in the coral were a couple and a pair spending lots of time together.

Quilava was near the back door lab entrance feeling somewhat down… "Looks like everybody is having fun… I don't know what to do… Maybe I should just walk towards the lake far out into the coral…" As he walked by, he saw quite a few pairs of Pokemon.

He saw Ash's Bulbasaur and May's Bulby together playing with their vines. He then caught a quick glance of Iris' Emolga and Bianca's Minccino flirting with each other and having a great time, which caused Quilava's face to turn into a bit of depression. Next it was followed by, Ash's Greninja and Serena's Delphox who were holding hands and blushing.

Quilava suddenly felt a tinge of heartbreak with heavy depression, "They all look so happy together…" He looked down as he got closer to the woods that would soon lead to the lake, but then to his left he saw Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Buneary on the hill hugging a cuddling with blushes. "Even Pikachu was able to admit his feelings…" Quiliva whimpered as his heart started to crack a bit more.

Quilava pace started to slow down as on his right he saw a pair do something that would break him completely, on the hill to the right, he saw Ash's Oshawott and Snivy sitting down with blushes on their faces: talking, hugging, and finally their lips met with the other's and they kissed.

Quilava saw the scene and couldn't take it anymore he screwed his eyes shut and just ran into the woods thinking to himself, 'Everybody has someone to be with… to spend time with… to devote their life to…everyone was able to confess their loves…why is it so hard for me to tell her?' tears start to stream down his face as complete depression hit him. It wasn't long before the Fire Mouse arrived at the lake and stopped, panting hard.

Quilava sat down on the grass still crying as he said to him-self, "Why can't I just bring my-self to tell her…she may not even be interested in me anymore…Bayleef…"

The Fire Type looked up at the sky and remembered his time in the Jhoto region with Ash and all his friends…most off all Chikorita, back when, he was a Cyndaquil.

Back when Cyndaquil joined the team, everyone didn't exactly greet him right away due to him being a bit timid around everyone, but Chikorita, was the first one to approach him to introduce her-self, and welcome him to the team…he remembered their first meeting completely.

 ***Flashback – When Cyndaquil and Chikorita first met***

 ***Song: Frontier Village - Xenoblade Chronicles***

 _"_ _Hello, you appear to be new around here, what's your name?" Chikorita asked with a smile._

 _Cyndaquil stuttered a bit, "I-er I'm Cyndaquil…"_

 _Chikorita gave a brighter smile, "Nice to meet you Cyndaquil. I'm Chikorita, welcome to the team."_

 _Cyndaquil looked away still feeling bashful, "Oh! Uh…thank you Chikorita."_

 _The Leaf Pokemon had a look of concern on her face as she walked up to him, "Hey…are you alright?"_

 _Cyndaquil quietly replied, "It's just that…I'm sort of shy around others…"_

 _The grass type gave a light sympathetic smile as she replied, "Don't worry, I understand how you feel."_

 _Cyndaquil looked back towards her, "You do?"_

 _Chikorita nodded, "Yeah I do…but you don't have to feel timid around me or any of us, everyone else and I want to be your friend, so try to open up more OK?" She offered her paw._

 _The timid fire type saw her offer and looked up at her to see that she winked at him. Nodding and putting on a smile, Cyndaquil accepted her paw with his own paw._

 _Chikorita smiled brightly at him again, "See no need to feel bashful anymore. We all want to support you and be your friend. Sure we may fight or hurt each other once in a while, but we will all stick together to the very end right?"_

 _Cyndaquil nodded, "Right. Thank you Chikorita."_

 ***Flashback End***

"I will never forget that day…since then I had overcome my timidness and became her friend. I spent a lot of time with her…I even remember the time when we got trapped in that cave." Quilava said to him-self.

 ***Flashback – When the Jhoto Starter Trio got trapped in the cave (A Hot Water Battle)***

 ***Song: Id (Serenity) - Fire Emblem Awakening***

 _'_ _Wh-where am I? I can't see!' Chikorita thought with fear._

 _'_ _Ugh… it's so dark in here...maybe I should use my fire to light up the area…' Thought Cyndaquil, then he activated the fire on his back._

 _Chikorita climbed up onto a rock, "Hello? Anyone there?" Chikorita called out…No response._

 _The Leaf Pokemon looked down in sadness and said to her-self, "It's no use…There's no way out of here… Will I never see Ash… or my friends again…?" and she started to cry a bit._

 _Cyndaquil looked over to his friend and started to look very sad as he thought, 'Poor Chikorita…she feels really hopeless...I can't let her feel this way…' The fire type climbed up on to the same rock and approached her._

 _"_ _Hey…" Cyndaquil said to Chikorita softly._

 _Chikorita looked over to her friend, "Huh… Cyndaquil?"_

 _Cyndaquil attempted to reassure her, "Don't give up hope…there must be a way out …" But Chikorita still felt hopeless._

 _"_ _But Cyndaquil…I still…I feel so useless…" She whimpered._

 _Cyndaquil looked at his friends in deep worry and sadness and he hugged her while she cried on his shoulder. "Shh…its OK Chikorita...Please don't cry anymore…I know we can make it out of this cave…together…" Cyndaquil said trying to soothe her._

 _Chikorita stopped crying and asked, "D-do you really think so?"_

 _Cyndaquil nodded and smiled, "Yeah! I know we will find a way out with You, Me, and Totodile. So don't cry…" he said as he wiped his friend's tears away._

 _Chikorita smiled slightly and nodded wiping her own tears away. "Okay…"_

 _Cyndaquil nodded back, "Okay then let's go!" The Fire Mouse and Leaf Pokemon jumped off the rock, and started to find an exit._

 _Chikorita then stopped and said, "Hey Cyndaquil?"_

 _Cyndaquil turned back to her, "Yes?"_

 _Chikorita with a reassured smile said, "Thank you for everything, you really are a kind and gentle Pokemon."_

 _Cyndaquil blushed a bit at that compliment, but nodded and said, "Anytime Chikorita, you're my best friend."_

 _They both walked around the cave and eventually met up with Totodile and Meowth._

 ***Flashback End***

"Ever since that day… for some reason I always felt very nervous around her… Every time I would win a gym battle and she compliments me for it, I would always blush… and every time she talks to me for conversation, I would have no problem, but in my chest I would always hear a thumping sound. Then there is that one moment that made me understand my feelings for her…I remember it like it was yesterday…"

 ***Flashback – When Cyndaquil got critically injured***

 _"_ _Ugh…my head…where am I?" Cyndaquil weakly muttered._

 _When his vision cleared up, he was lying on a Pokemon Center bed._

 ***Song:** **"Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll!" - Fire Emblem Awakening***

 _"_ _The Pokemon Center? What am I doing here…what happened?" Cyndaquil asked to him-self. He decided to take a quick scan of the room and saw through the window that Chikorita looked furious._

 _"_ _Something's wrong with Chikorita…I wonder what…"_

 _*Outside the treatment room*_

 _"_ _Chiko Chiko Chikorita!" (LET ME GO THROUGH!)_

 _Ash restrained Chikorita, "Chikorita stop!"_

 _Chikorita pointed at Cyndaquil's room_

 _Nurse Joy looked at the Leaf Pokemon and smiled a bit, "Aw…it looks like she wants to visit your Cyndaquil Ash._

 _Ash looked at Chikorita in worry, "Is that what you want Chikorita?"_

 _"_ _Chiko Chikori!" (Yes, now let me go!) Chikorita yelled as she broke free from her trainer's grip and ran to Cyndaquil's room._

 _"_ _Hey Chikorita!" Ash called after her._

 _Nurse Joy stopped Ash, "Let her be, I'm sure Cyndaquil could use the company anyway."_

 _Chikorita arrived at Cyndaquil's room as she yelled out, "Cyndaquil!"_

 _The fire type looked over to her and smiled as he weakly said, "Hey Chikorita…"_

 _The grass type walked over to his bed and jumped onto a seat beside him. She saw that his head was bandaged up and he had small bandage amounts on his body, arms and face. "How are you feeling Cyndaquil?"_

 _Cyndaquil chuckled a bit, "I'm fine…but I can't seem to remember anything…I was wondering if you know."_

 _Chikorita looked down in sadness and asked her best friend, "I know everything…that happened…are you sure you want to know?"_

 _Cyndaquil with a positive look nodded._

 _The grass type started to explain… "Alright…here's what happened…"_

 ** _*Flashback in a flashback_** _ **\- Time of the incident***_

 ***Song: Emergency! - Fire Emblem If (Fates)***

 _Ash and his friends were fighting off and Ursaring with all of their Pokemon battling all at once._

 _Ursaring used Hyper Beam and it hit the mountain, suddenly the rocks started to fall._

 _"_ _Look out! It's a landslide!" Brock yelled._

 _The Ursaring fled from the battle immediately. But Ash and his friends knew that they would never make it in time._

 _However, Cyndaquil had an idea… 'I can't let this happen to them! I know what I must do…even if it means sacrificing my-self…'_

 _Cyndaquil ran towards the landslide and faced everyone._

 _Ash yelled out, "Cyndaquil what are you-?!"_

 _Cyndaquil activated his flames on his back and began charging up Flamethrower._

 _Chikorita's eyes widened with a mortified look as she already knew what his plan was as she thought, 'No, you're not going to... Cyndaquil please, no!_

 _Cyndaquil saw Chikorita's mortified look as he thought, 'Ash, everyone…Chikorita…please…forgive me…" He then released him attack at everyone. The flames pushed everyone back, out of the path of the rocks._

 _Everyone was burned, but they were fine as they looked in horror at Cyndaquil who was prepared for impact._

 _Ash shouted, "Cyndaquil no!" as the rocks came crashing down on him._

 _Chikorita shouted, "CHIKO!" (CYNDAQUIL!) as she instantaneously ran over to the rocks and attempted to clear it out with her vines._

 _Misty looked over to Ash with a look of seriousness, "Chikorita has got the right idea, come on!" Everyone then ran over to the pile of fallen pieces of rock and attempted to clear it out._

 _Took about 2 minutes with everyone's help, and then Chikorita found Cyndaquil under one of them and she gasped at what she saw._

 _The poor Fire Mouse was curled-up, quivering, crying and whimpering, "Cyn…qui…da…cyn…qu..il…cy…quil…" Chikorita also saw that he was bleeding horribly due to the amount that was on the rocks beside him. He was bleeding a bit from the head and a lot from his body and face as if he had blood squeezed from him when he got crushed._

 _"_ _CHIKO!" (CYNDAQUIL!) Chikorita used her vines to get him out of there. She then called everyone over._

 _"_ _Cyndaquil!" Ash cried out._

 _"_ _Cyndaquil is in critical condition, he won't last long!" Misty yelled in concern._

 _"_ _Let's get to a Pokemon Center, we don't have time to call everyone back right now!" Brock advised._

 _Chikorita already started dashing with her hurt friend carefully being carried in her vines, Ash nodded and all the trainers and Pokemon ran to the Pokemon Center while Chikorita was thinking, 'Dear Arceus Cyndaquil…please be OK…'_

 _Not long after, they arrived at a Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy immediately saw Cyndaquil's condition and got him into a treatment room right away. All the trainers and Pokemon sat down on a seat hoping for their friend's safety. Chikorita however, went outside and sat down under a nearby tree crying a bit whispered to herself, "Please Cyndaquil, you must live…you have to live."_

 ***Song Stop***

 ***Song: Id (Serenity) - Fire Emblem Awakening***

 _About two hours after Cyndaquil had his treatment. Nurse Joy came out and said that Cyndaquil was just fine. Chikorita who was inside by then took notice of this and instinctively ran for Cyndaquil's room only to be restrained by Ash, "Chiko Chikori Chiko!" (Let me go! I have to see Cyndaquil!)_

 ** _*Flashback in a flashback End*_**

 _"_ _So that's what happened…" Chikorita said._

 _Cyndaquil looked with concern, "I see…" He then noticed that Chikorita was crying. "Is there something the matter Chikorita?"_

 _"_ _I-I thought I lost you…" Chikorita closed her eyes and sobbed quietly._

 _"_ _Chikorita…It's OK now…D-don't cry…" Cyndaquil told her smiling._

 _The grass type suddenly stopped crying as she remembered those exact same words from when they were in the cave._

 _Chikorita then said, "Y-you remember those words…"_

 _Cyndaquil nodded, "I would never forget them or that day…anyway, I'm fine now so, don't worry anymore OK?"_

 _Chikorita then smiled back at him lightly and nodded, "O-Ok…Thank you for saving us Cyndaquil."_

 _Cyndaquil chuckled, "If this event ever happened again…I'll be willing to sacrifice my life for you guys."_

 _Chikorita then moved closer and kissed his cheek causing Cyndaquil to become warm and blush, burning red as a Tomato Berry._

 _Chikorita then jumped off and was ready to leave, but not before turning back to him and saying with a wink, "I see when you recover Cyndaquil."_

 _Cyndaquil tried to say something to her, "Chikorita I…" She then left his room._

 _The fire type was stunned and still blushing brightly, he contemplated his feelings and suddenly realized what he had been feeling for her ever since they met as he said to him-self, "Chikorita…I love you…"_

 ***Song Stop***

 ***Flashback End***

"I will never forget those days…for a long time, I harbored feelings for her, but I never realized it until that day…" Quilava said out-loud to him-self.

Quilava then sighed and looked down at the lake, "But…those were days past… I never told her how I truly felt… And now ever since that we came here, I only talked to Bayleef here and there… Other times I see her talking to other Pokemon that Ash had dropped off at the Coral… I highly doubt she feels the same way about me anymore… I'm pretty sure that she already likes one of Ash's other Pokemon by now…It would take a miracle for her to still the same way as me"

Quilava gave one heavy sigh as he looked back into the sky with a depressed look…

"Mind of I sit here with you?" A feminine voice said.

Quilava jumped and got snapped out of his train of thought as he instantly recognized that voice. He looked behind him and saw his best friend.

"Bayleef…" was all he could say.

Bayleef giggled, "Are you alright? May I next to you?"

Quilava nodded and motioned for her to come over.

 ***Song: Partner's Theme - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon***

The evolved Leaf Pokemon took a seat beside him and said, "This place feels nice, even though I am a grass type, the cool breeze here feels really good." She then asked him, "So why are you here? Are you thinking about something?"

Quilava nodded and looked straight back into the sky, "Yeah…just memories…just remembering our adventures with Ash back in Jhoto."

Bayleef looked towards the sky too and responded, "Yeah…those were very good time we had…sure we had our ups and downs…but we stuck through it together…"

The evolved Fire Mouse then took a quick glance at her for a second and thought to him-self, 'It's just the two of us… I want to confess to her but what if she… No! I must step up…I will confess to her and I'll just accept her answer…whatever it may be…"

Quilava then replied, "Yeah… those were some pretty good memories…we had gym battles, we had small fun games, and… we had those moments with just us together…"

Bayleef perked up at that last one and turned her head to him with a look of curiosity, "Quilava?"

The fire type looked at her and thought to him-self, 'Here it goes…'

Quilava then spoke up, "Bayleef…I like you…a lot…"

Bayleef was slightly surprised, "Oh! Quilava?"

Quilava continued, "Bayleef I liked you ever since I was a Cyndaquil…ever since we met… I never understood my feelings until the time where I was in the Pokemon Center, critically wounded. But now I do… I really like you Bayleef…" Quilava was blushed madly after his confession, it was possibly the hardest thing he had ever done.

"…" Bayleef was speechless.

Quilava sighed as he looked back into the lake, "So now you know…you may not feel the same way about me…I just figured that it would be fair for you to let you know…" Quilava was a little depressed to say that, but he knew that he just had to suck it up and accept Bayleef's answer.

Bayleef on the other hand had a glimmer in her eye, she smiled, and he turned her head back into the sky only saying, "That's good."

Quilava's ears perked up and he turned to her saying, "Huh, Bayleef?"

Bayleef then blushed brightly and replied, "I was actually remembering the times where it was just the two of us as well… To be truthful, I always felt something for you in each of the moments that I remembered…The meeting, the time in the cave and the time where you comforted me in the Pokemon Center when I thought I lost you..."

Quilava smiled a bit and had a glimmer in his eyes with a bright blush.

The evolved grass type turned her head to the evolved fire type and said, "Quilava…I… I like you too… a lot in fact… I liked you ever since I was a Chikorita… ever since we met… I too was never sure about my feelings until now… I was actually worried that YOU no longer felt the same about me, years ago… After that day where you comforted me on the hospital bed and I kissed your cheek, I finally understood, but I never told you… But now I can finally admit to you Quilava…what I had wanted to do for years… that I really do like you a lot."

"Bayleef…" Quilava said.

"Quilava…" Bayleef replied.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment for a moment. Then before they knew it, the two evolved Jhoto starter's started to lean in closer to each other.

Quilava and Bayleef closed their eyes and captured the other's lips with their own. They both blushed brightly and then their bodies started moving closer together and soon, they were in a close embrace as they kissed. Quilava's flame on his back started to burn brightly warming them both up in the cold temperatures of the winter. Quilava and Bayleef were in absolute happiness, they didn't want this moment to end. Through the kiss Quilava said to Bayleef, "…I love you… Bayleef…"

And Bayleef returned those words, "I…I love too you Quilava…"

However though, they both eventually broke apart from their lips due to much needed air. They both started into each other's glimmering eyes once more, both their blushes burning redder than ever before. Quilava then said, "T-that was something…"

Bayleef nodded, "Y-yeah…"

Quilava then advised, "Should we head back to where everyone is? We don't want to make them worried."

Bayleef nodded with agreement and offered her hand, "Right."

 ***Song: Epilogue - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon**

Quilava graciously accepted it and both Quilava and Bayleef walked out of the woods, hand in hand with both of them smiling and a bright red blush. They then looked up at the sky as they both inaudibly whispered the exact same thing.

"This truly is a Christmas miracle."

* * *

 **Pikachu: The story was good, but ugh the time placement has been irritating me through out the entire story...**

 **Justin: Aw you're too picky. Of course, I am going to be doing this story again from Bayleef's Point of View.**

 **Pikachu: *Left eye twitches***

 **Anyway, thank you guys for reading this story, I just wanted to write one of these because considering at Cyndaquil x Chikorita is a pairing that hardly anyone writes about, I decided to write one about them and more coming!**

 **And also, this story will actually be part of a community I will make called: Pokémon Holiday Scramble (Name in the works -_-')**

 **Basically, it's just a collection of Pokemon stories that take place on a holiday. I'll even let you add your own stories to my community.**

 **I'll definitely be doing one for all 5 of my favorite shippings so stay tuned and have fun with that!**

 **I'LL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! PLEASE REVIEW AND NEVER FORGET TO...**

 **STAY FROSTY! :D**

* * *

 **Thank-You to all who supported me, and read all my fanfiction stories up till now... My fanfiction account started when I was playing Super Mario 3D World for Nintendo Wii U. Playing that game gave me the inspiration to make a fanfiction about it.**

 **That first ever fic I made is called: Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Super Mario 3D World and I got a moderate amount of review on it...and to those who actually read it, don't worry, it's not dead, I intend to finish it.**

 **One day, Pokemon suddenly came up into my mind and I decided to watch some episodes. That's when I saw that they were in the Black and White season. Feeling nostalgic, I decided to watch it and let me tell ya, the starters were very cute.**

 **I then noticed Pikachu and Oshawott's occasional rivalry and so I looked up a fiction where Pikachu and Oshawott fights each other.** **That's when a came around to a fanfiction called: Critical Condition (Yes, shout outs to you Mewlover54!) I then saw the romantic moments between Snivy and Oshawott. Having played Pokemon White, I knew what they looked like. I then saw the episode with a Snivy (Female) using Attract on Oshawott and boy was it a very cute moment.**

 **I then fell in love with this shipping and it's become my NUMBER 1 OTP IN GENERAL! (Fight me Meloetta x Oshawott shippers!) (No offense to you Emolga x Oshawott and Snivy x Pikachu shippers, even though I don't exactly like these shippings)**

 **All joking aside though, I then looked up other cute Pokemon ships. That's when I came across Pikachu x Buneary which I looked up and saw that it's LEGIT CANNON.**

 **Few years later when Pokemon X and Y rolled around I saw a fanfiction with Froakie and Fennekin, and immediately I looked up the episode Bamboozling Forest and saw the cute moment where Froakie blushed when Fennekin said thank you.**

 **Then this shipping followed after seeing how cute Cyndaquil would be with Chikorita...shame they have no official shipping name.**

 **I kept on looking up cute pictures with the pairs mentioned above and watched Xenoblade Chronicles and that's when it hit me... I made The Chronicles of Pokepark Book I: Regrets, Amends, and Love with the thought of: "What would Pokemon be like, with Xenoblade Chronicles mechanics?" And bam the story was born. (No it's not cancelled, I intend to make more chapters, be patient.)**

 **I then decided to make another story with Snivy and Oshawott called: Pokepark 2: Life's a Rumble...sadly...my spark for that story disappeared and now that story is CANCELLED...**

 **I then wanted to to expand on just Snivy x Oshawott so I decided to write: Lovers of Dreams where the main focus is Pikachu x Buneary.**

 **I kept looking up Pokemon pairings and suddenly ran into Minccino and Emolga...which has no shipping name...**

 **Down the line, I wanted to expand than on just Pokemon so in my Preview Story Collection, I added a preview for Super Smash Bros. Universal.**

 **I have lots of ideas for stories and I want to write them but...I find my self becoming, constantly too busy to write anything...I apologize in advance to those whom I felt, let down due to constant inactivity...but I will try to squeeze out anytime I have to write more stories and to keep up with my old ones.**

 **To those who supported me for the 3 years I have been on this website, creating stories...I thank you from the bottom of my heart...I will continue to write and bring out as much content as I can when I have time available to me...**

 **Thank-You All And Have A Very Happy New Year.**


End file.
